


there is nothing for me, but to love you.

by paleromantic, tylerscreamingintothevoid



Series: sweet like sugar. [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: 60s AU, Aaron is my boy and i want him to be happy, Andrew loves his brother, F/M, Greaser AU, Katelyn is such a good character I wish we'd seen more of her in the books, M/M, background Andreil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleromantic/pseuds/paleromantic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerscreamingintothevoid/pseuds/tylerscreamingintothevoid
Summary: 60's greaser-ish AU where Aaron asks Katelyn out on a date, and gets nervous.





	there is nothing for me, but to love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!! My boy deserves much happy fluffy fics, thanks. - Aaron.

  
Nicky put another coin in the jukebox, waiting as excited as a puppy for the next song to come on. Kevin stood leaning against it, waiting for Minyard to return with their sodas. Aaron, of course. Andrew wouldn't do anything of the sort for them.

  
Aaron eventually made his way over to them, handing Kevin and Nicky their Pepsis, nursing one of his own.

  
Kevin raised an eyebrow. “There are five of us.”

  
Aaron sighed. "I didn't have enough change for all of us."

"S'fine, Drew doesn't need one anyways, and Neil sticks to water."

Andrew was out having a smoke with Neil, they had probably chainsmoked half way through a box by now. He was currently ignoring the group after Nicky had ran his mouth about their sexualities. Aaron hadn’t wanted to hear it either, but he though Andrew was overreacting.

  
He gave a tight lipped smile before leaning against the wall, only moving when Nicky started to talk to him.

  
"Heyyy, Aaron..." His cousin was grinning from ear to ear, looking at him.

  
"Uh huh?" He flipped over his last quarter between his fingers, the metal warming from his skin.

  
"Guess who just rolled in, Aar," teased Nicky, nodding in the counter's direction.

  
He set his jaw and determinedly didn't look. "Shut the fuck up, Hemmick, or you can walk home.”

  
The group usually rode home in Andrew’s chevy, but he wouldn’t mind one less passenger either.

  
"Aaron," Nicky cooed, "your belle has just arrived..."

  
"She ain't my belle, Hemmick." Still, he coughed, flustered, and stole Kevin's Pepsi to soothe his throat, stealing a glance at the counter. Katelyn, the head cheerleader at the school they attended was in fact there, surrounded by her friends. Fuck.

  
"She's a pretty broad, though," mumbled Kevin, "you like her?"

  
Kevin hadn't known- Aaron purposely had kept him out of it. He didn't need the brooding teen to get involved.

  
"She's fine, I guess." He looked her over, letting his eyes linger the way they usually did, before going back to fidgeting with his hands. "Not your type, Day."

  
"Not my type?"

  
"No." He didn't want anyone else asking her out, even if he was too much of a pussy to do it himself.

  
"Why not? Maybe she is."

  
Nicky scoffed. "Hey, you forgettin’ somethin’?”

  
He trailed off as Kevin stared him down. Kevin then looked back to Aaron. "If you like her, you should ask her out."

  
This was why he didn't want Kevin to know. He knew Kev would encourage him.

  
"Ask her out? Ask if I'm gonna take advice from a square like you."

  
"Excuse me?" Kevin glared down at him.  
"You heard me."

  
"Damn. Least I ain't chicken about it. Want me to show you how, short stuff?"

  
"Fuck off, ain't you dating that tall chick, Muldani? She'll kick your ass."

  
Kevin chuckled. "I can still prove a point, small pint."

  
"The only small thing here is your-" Kevin punched him in the shoulder and went over to the group of girls. They turned immediately to fawn over him, and Kevin flashed a grin. "Hey ladies."

  
He might have been socially inept and an asshole, but Kevin Day was almost disgustingly popular with The ladies.  
Aaron grimaced and then followed him over. He leaned over the counter and nodded at one of the pretty brunettes. "Hey."

  
"Can I get your number, sugar?" Kevin laid it on thick, and Aaron had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He only just managed it.

  
The brunette giggled. "Sure, handsome."

  
Kevin glanced at Aaron. "Ah- sorry, I forgot, sorry, my friend wanted to say something."

  
He'd spoken to the wrong girl, and now the brunette was looking at Aaron.  
Aaron glared at Kevin, and then shot her a weak grin. "Sorry, he's a little scrambled, he meant the blonde."

  
The brunette raised her eyebrow. "Oh. Sorry."

  
Katelyn hadn't been paying attention, stirring her milkshake and talking to her friend, so the girl nudged her gently.

  
"Hey, cutie. My friend wants to talk to you." Kevin grinned, and Aaron stood on his foot sharply.

  
Katelyn looked up, her blue eyes meeting Aaron’s own brown ones. "Who, me?"

  
Aaron swallowed, and then blinked. He really hadn’t been prepared for this. "Uh, hey. Katelyn, right?"

  
"Yeah, that's me! Hi Aaron." Her voice was sweet like honey, and she beamed at him, turning his chest to jelly.

  
He smiled weakly, and then dug the coin into his hand, forcing himself to speak. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

  
"Sure!” She didn't budge, and Aaron cursed internally.

  
"Outside?"

  
Katelyn chuckled awkwardly, and then slid off her stool, fixing her skirt and taking her milkshake with her. "Um, sure!"

  
Kevin left, and Katelyn parted from the group, following Aaron through the door, into the sunshine.

  
Aaron then leaned against the wall, taking his hands out of his pockets. "Sorry about... him."

  
"It's fine... what's the matter?"

  
Aaron blanked, and then wiped his hands on his jeans. It wass now or never, he guessed, so he swallowed as many of his nerves as he could. "I was just... I wanted to ask you if you..."

  
He huffed. "I wanted to know if you'd be into..."

  
"Into what Aaron?" She smiled sweetly, stirring her milkshake and tilting her head. Aaron could feel the butterflies coming back, and he was quickly losing his nerve. She knew his name- she kept saying it without a single hesitation.

  
"Into going... y'know." He went red and then groaned. He was making a jackass out of himself, and he’d never live it down. At least the others couldn’t see him failing.

  
She giggled, and then quickly covered her mouth. "M'sorry for laughing, Aaron. Going what?"

  
He struggled for words. "I... I can't do this."

  
"Aaron-"

  
He did _not_ run, he just... got away from the situation as fast as he could. He hoped that Andrew hadn't seen him, so he could just pretend it never happened. The girl would probably never talk to him again, anyways.

 

**********************************************

 

"Aaron!"

Aaron was in his room when he heard his brother's shout. He hadn't spoken to Andrew since before he'd spoken to Katelyn- not that he was specifically avoiding him. They didn’t talk much anyway, but now the other Minyard was bashing on the door.

"Open up, baby bro."

  
Aaron threw the door open. "What is it? I’m only younger by two minutes, asshole."

  
"Did I see you running away from a girl today?" Andrew brought his hands to his pockets, taking out a cigarette and fiddling with it, furrowing his brow.

  
"What? No." As if Aaron would ever admit to such a thing.

  
"I thought I did. Katelyn, wasn’t it?" Andrew started walking into the room.

  
"It’s none of your business Andrew, and I didn’t run."

  
"Why?"

  
Aaron grimaced. He didn't really want to tell his brother about his personal life, but Andrew wouldn't leave him any other choice. "I was trying to ask her out, alright?”

  
"Oh you were?” Andrew grinned and closed the door behind him. "You like her? Or just want..."

  
"Why do you care?" Aaron huffed. "It doesn't matter, I made a fool of myself."

  
"That's just your natural state, not your fault."

  
Andrew sighed. "Why did you make a fool of yourself."

  
"I froze up, man."

  
"Well, don't do that, this time."

  
This time? Aaron had no idea what he was talking about.

  
Andrew smirked. "Oh, didn’t I say? Katelyn came over. She's downstairs."

  
"You could have fuckin started with that, asshole." Aaron ran a hand through his hair. "What the fuck do I say?"

  
"I dunno. Just ask her out, like a normal human being. Can you do that?"

  
Andrew chuckled, and Aaron gritted his teeth. “And what exactly would you know about being a regular human?”

  
Andrew ignored him, so Aaron rolled his eyes and walked past him, going downstairs. He was so nervous, he had never gotten like this before. Over a girl, no less.

  
Katelyn was sitting on the couch, having a pleasant conversation with Neil. Aaron's cheeks almost went red at how Neil was dressed- only boxers and a tank top- right in front of her! He was lying on the couch propping himself up with his arm, and when Aaron got to the doorway he had just cracked some joke that made Katelyn laugh out loud.

 

He was mortified by how jealous he was that Neil could make her smile.

  
Making an entrance, he huffed and walked in, only nodding to Neil. "Hey, Katelyn."

  
Katelyn stopped herself and smiled, standing up. "Hiya!"

  
Neil chuckled softly and slinked into the kitchen, leaving the two of them alone. Aaron felt the nerves pick back up, and forced them down.

  
"I, uh..." He scratched his neck. "Sorry, about earlier."

  
"Aaron, don't apologise. It was cute!"

  
"Was it?"

  
"Yeah. Your cheeks got all red..."

  
"No they didn't." He huffed, and then proved himself wrong by blushing again.  
Katelyn just grinned, and then grabbed a pillow, placing it on her lap and then looking towards the kitchen.

 

"Your brother's boyfriend is so sweet, I think it’s really cute."

  
Aaron blinked. "My brother's what?"

  
Katelyn raised an eyebrow before coughing and shaking her head. "Oh- ah, I must have misread that then. Forget it, I came here because..."

  
"Because...?" Aaron pushed aside the thought of Neil and his brother.... nope. He’d be dealing with that later.

  
"They're showing a movie at the drive in, I got two tickets." She smiled hopefully at him, and then chuckled. "They looked at me funny for paying in advance.”

  
"That's neat, Kate. I heard it’s real good." Aaron was a lot of things, and oblivious was apparently one of them.

  
"Okay, I'll ask Neil instead will I? I’m asking you, Minyard."

  
Aaron blinked, and then rubbed his face with one hand. "Oh, fuck, no. For tonight?"

  
Katelyn chuckled. "Yes, tonight."

  
Aaron nodded. "I'll uh, grab my jacket. Two ticks.”

  
"Okie dokie. Will I drive?” Katelyn drove a hot pink Chevrolet, drastically different to Andrew’s black model. No way was Aaron going to be seen in a car like that.

  
Although, maybe it wouldn't be so bad with Katelyn there too.

  
"... Sure." Aaron smiled, and then went upstairs to grab his jacket.

  
Andrew was sitting at the top of the stairs. "Huh. Seems there’s hope for you after all."

  
Aaron flushed, and then paused, Katelyn’s words replaying in his head.

  
"Are you and Neil...?" The words blurted out before he could stop them.

  
"Are we what?” Andrew’s stare could have cut glass.

  
"Katelyn said..."

  
Andrew raised a pale eyebrow, waiting on him to continue.

  
"She said he's your boyfriend."

  
Andrew scoffed. "Fuck off, he’s nothing. Go on your date. Yeah, I heard, you really are a loser."

  
Aaron frowned. "But she thought-"

  
"Do you want to go down there with a black eye?"

  
"Andrew-"

  
"Go, Aaron.”

  
Aaron sighed, and then stepped past him to get his jacket, before turning to go back down to her. He stopped beside his brother again. "Hey, Andrew?"

  
"What?"

  
"... Thank you."

  
Andrew rolled his eyes. "For what?"

  
"I know you talked to her, man. She couldn’t have gotten here, otherwise.” He paused. “Either you or Neil, but that’s basically the same thing."

  
Andrew was to his feet within a second's notice, and he looked furious. "Don't you dare-"

  
"Chill, dude. I just meant whenever he asks you to do anything-"

  
"Whenever who asks me to do anything? What are you even talking about?"

  
Aaron raised an eyebrow, and smirked. "Defensive? I'm leaving now, enjoy the night with your not-boyfriend."

  
Andrew took a step back and shoved his hands in his pockets. "You'll have to stop talking like that... have a good night with Kate."

  
Aaron nodded, and then left him, going down to where Katelyn was getting ready. "Ready to go?"

  
Katelyn had just smoothed down her skirt and she pushed a stray hair behind her ear. "Mhm!"

  
Aaron smiled, and then nodded, going to open the door for her. "Do you want my jacket? It's kinda cold out."

  
"Huh? Oh, mine is in the car!" When they got to the car Aaron saw a leather jacket draped across the driver seat, and he glanced at her. Hidden depths, interesting.

  
“Pretty slick for a cheerleader."

  
"Hey, it's cute. Black goes with _everything_ , you know."

  
Aaron grinned, and then shook his head, not bothering with a seatbelt. The evening had boosted his confidence pretty drastically. “You’d look good in anything you wear, though.”

  
Katelyn blushed and then pushed that stray hair back again, before starting the car. “You really think so?”

  
Aaron nodded, and cracked the window open. “Yeah. You’re the prettiest girl in school, you know.”

  
His face had reddened at the admission, but it was worth it to see the way Katelyn’s face did the same, and doubly worth it for the way she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

  
“You’re more charming than you let on, you know.” Katelyn smiled and then turned on the radio, pulling out of the driveway. “You know any Tina Turner?”

  
Aaron laughed and turned it up, and Katelyn laughed with him, and if they didn’t make it home until well after the movie was open, it wasn’t anybody’s business.


End file.
